


The Maze Runner

by allmilhouse



Series: Awful(ly) Short Autumn Stories [1]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, hedge maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Prompt- walking through a hedge maze. It's Calvin's yearly tradition, and he asks Bob for help





	The Maze Runner

“Ta-da!” Calving Fischoeder announced, triumphantly lowering Bob’s blindfold. Bob blinked, taking in the massive hedge in front of him. He was standing at one of the entrances to the Fischoeder’s massive hedge maze.

“Why did you bring me here, Mr Fischoeder?” he asked, equal parts confusion and exhaustion. Bob was always getting roped into Calvin’s shenanigans, and while he did enjoy his landlord’s company, these things usually ended in humiliation for him.

“It’s Halloween, Bob!” Calvin said by way of explanation.

“I know that, but why are we here? At night? In the dark?”

Calvin smiled, his large teeth resembling a shark. “We Fischoeders have a special Halloween tradition. Felix and I look forward to this every year. It’s a competition, to see who can reach the center of the maze first!”

Bob was still lost. “Right, and you need me because…?”

“Oh, you’re the most important part of all,” Calvin flattered him. “Well, you can’t expect people like Felix and myself to scamper around in a maze all night. So we get proxies to run the race for us! And you, my lucky fellow, will represent me!”

Bob groaned. True, he didn’t have anything else he needed to do but getting lost in a maze late at night sounded like a bad idea.

Calvin sensed his apprehension. “Aw, come on Bob, it will be fun! Plus I can make it worth your while after.”

Bob perked up. “A discount on the rent next month?”

“Ah, no. I was thinking more along the lines of helping you warm up. I’ve got a big fireplace in my bedroom, you know.”

The wind picked up, and Bob shivered. It was freezing out, but he’d be lying if Calvin hadn’t given him a tempting offer.

“Alright, I'll do it,” Bob said.

“Marvellous!” Calvin cheered. “You’ll do a wonderful job. Better than Felix’s choice, at least.”

Bob frowned. “Wait, who did Felix choose?”

“Some dog he found down by the pier,” Calvin said dismissively. “It doesn’t matter. I know you won’t let me down.”

“But I’m racing against a _dog_?” Bob asked, getting worried. He had visions of being chased around all night by a terrifying hound.

Calvin patted Bob on the arm. “I have complete confidence in you, Bob. I’ll be waiting for you afterwards.” He leaned in to kiss Bob- just a quick peck, promising more later.

Bob blushed as he watched Calvin head back to the mansion.

“Ok Bob, you’ve got this,” he muttered to himself. In the distance, he heard a dog howl.


End file.
